


White

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Little Sisters, Pre-Series, Snow, Snow at Christmas, Weasley Family, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  from 2008_drabbles from Table G</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **  
>  \- Best Full Table   
>  **   
> 

“Ron!!”

He wakes as the bundle of energy that is his six year old sister lands with a thud on his chest, forcing all the air from his lungs with a pained “oof”.

“Wake _up!_ ”

She’s bouncing, now. He tries to push her off without opening his eyes, but she’s straddled his torso and doesn’t budge.

“ _Rooooonnn!_ ” she whines.

“What?” he grumbles.

“It _snowed!_ ” she squeals, and then she’s gone, racing down the stairs.

The house already smells of fruit mince and turkey, and when he looks out his window the world is dusted and rimed in brightest, purest white.


End file.
